We are applying for partial support of the 1987 Gordon Research Conference on Developmental Biology (Ira Herskowitz and Matthew Scott, co-chairmen). The purpose of the conference is to bring together for discussion those scientists whose research represents the most recent advances in understanding the processes that control development and cell differentiation. The goal is both to exchange the information resulting from this research and, through the consideration of that information, to formulate new experimental approaches to what is one of the most attractive and challenging problems of modern biology. The topics to be covered in the conference sessions include: Gametogenesis, The Cell Biology of Early Development, Morphogenesis, Cell-cell Interactions, Neurobiology, Genetic Control of Development and Gene Regulation.